Our Promise
by mickey139
Summary: Janji masa kecil. Pencarian sesungguhnya Baca saja yah
1. Blubr

Hinata hanyalah gadis biasa dengan penampilan yang cukup eksentris dibanding dengan murid yang lain. Dia pendiam, tak banyak bicara dengan otak yang bisa dikatakan di atas rata-rata dan selalu menjauhi masalah. Akan tetapi, di semester pertama awal kenaikan kelas semua berubah saat teman sekelasnya justru berbuat masalah dengannya. Bully, kekerasan, hinaan adalah makanan sehari-harinya.

Adalah Uchiha Sasuke, tampan, pandai, dan kaya yang menjadi dalang dari bullyan itu. Entah sebab apa hingga menjadikan Hinata sebagai target bulan-bulanan dari murid lain.

Naruto sebagai sahabat dari Uchiha Sasuke awalnya hanya berniat menolong Hinata, namun lama kelamaan pertolongannya itu malah membuatnya merasakan perasaan ingin melindungi. Rasa cinta perlahan terbentuk sampai pada taraf ingin memiliki. Sayangnya, janjinya pada teman masa kecilnya justru membuat dirinya dilemma. Antara memilih cintanya yang sekarang ataukah teman masa kecilnya.

Di sisi lain, Sakura yang mengingat janji masa kecilnya dengan Sasuke justru menaruh harapan yang besar. Akan tetapi, Sasuke sendiri justru melupakan janji mereka.


	2. Pertolongan Naruto

_Setiap kali kulihat senyummu. Senyum itu seakan mengikat kuat dadaku, merebut setiap nafasku, dan menghentikan aliran darahku._

 **Chapter 1 : Meet**

Byur...

Gadis itu terkejut bukan main ketika mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba dari murid-murid SMA-nya padahal ia masih punya mata pelajaran setelah jam istirahat ini. Ia memejamkan mata, bau dari tubuhnya benar-benar menyengat. Ia jadi ragu baunya akan hilang dalam waktu sehari meskipun dengan banyak sabun yang ia pakai. Sepertinya air bekas pel yang mereka pakai sudah dicampur dengan air got atau mungkin kotoran binatang hingga memiliki bau menjijikkan yang menyakiti hidung.

Seragam sekolahnya yang tadi masih putih bersih pun jadi kotor. Kepangan rambut indigonya jadi basah dan lepek dipenuhi oleh bekas kotoran dari air pel. Kaca mata bulatnya juga memburam dan membuatnya sulit melihat. Mereka benar-benar tidak punya hati. Bisakah ia menyebut mereka sebagai setan atau mungkin iblis, karena seburuknya manusia, mereka masih bisa mengontrol perilaku, tidak seperti mereka.

Gadis yang menjadi korban itu adalah Hinata. Hyuga Hinata, gadis biasa dengan tampilan tidak biasa. Sebut saja ia sebagai seorang kutu buku atau seorang _nerd_ karena gaya berpakaiannya yang sangat eksentris dibanding dengan murid-murid lain di Konoha Gakuen.

Dengan seragam putih yang terlihat kebesaran, serta cardigan berwarna hitam sebagai luaran dan rok hitam yang menjuntai hingga di bawah lutut juga sepatu putihnya yang sudah terlihat kusam menutupi kaki-kakinya, benar-benar membuat penampilannya berbeda dari pada murid lain.

Hinata terus terdiam, menunduk di tempatnya, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan perlakuan keji yang mereka lakukan. Ia tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang sudah ia lakukan hingga membuat dirinya berada dalam situasi mengerikan seperti ini. Menjadi salah satu korban _bully_ dari murid di sekolahnya tak pernah sekalipun terbayang di kepalanya.

Hinata ingat, awal masuk sekolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia berbuat sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia sudah berusaha menjadi murid baik di sekolahnya, bahkan terkadang ia pun membantu teman sekelasnya untuk mengerjakan tugas jika mereka meminta bantuannya.

Lagipula dia hanya gadis biasa yang tidak akan pernah dilirik dua kali oleh siapapun, bahkan dia ragu kalau dirinya terlihat oleh yang lain. Lalu kenapa? Mereka juga tidak memberi penjelasan tentang apa salahnya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang memberitahunya.

Semua ini berawal ketika ia menginjak kelas XI, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia menjadi salah satu target bully dan lebih parahnya lagi yang menjadi dalang dari semua itu adalah teman sekelasnya sendiri- salah satu dari− bisa disebut sebagai pangeran sekolahnya, laki-laki paling diincar dan diinginkan oleh kebanyakan gadis di sekolahnya. Laki-laki itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki yang sudah dianugrahi wajah rupawan yang setara dengan Eros sang penakhluk hawa, dengan mata onix kelam yang selalu mengintimidasi, juga kecerdasan yang melebihi anak seusianya, ia juga berasal dari keluarga terhormat yang menjadi salah satu donator sekolahnya.

Hinata benar-benar tak tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Sasuke, hingga laki-laki itu menyuruh murid-murid di sekolahnya untuk mem- _bully-_ nya. Ia bahkan tak pernah sekali pun merasa pernah mengobrol padanya. Hinata selalu menghindari berinteraksi dengan orang seperti dia. Lalu apa alasannya?

Entahlah, hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Dan seakan murid-murid itu hanyalah boneka tanpa jiwa yang dibuat oleh Sasuke, mereka menuruti apapun yang diperintahkan oleh laki-laki itu. Terus dan terus menyakitinya, bahkan tidak sedikit dari mereka malah terlihat bahagia saat melihat dirinya tersiksa.

OoO

Hinata berlari menuju belakang sekolah. Jatuh terduduk tepat di bawah pohon (yang selalu disebut pohon keramat oleh murid-murid di sana) kemudian menumpahkan segala sesak yang bergerumul dalam dada yang tak bisa ia keluarkan sebelumnya.

Beberapa potongan kenangan menyakitkan terlintas dalam benak seperti potongan kaset rusak yang terus berulang. Bagaimana mereka memakinya, mengatainya jalang, melemparinya telur busuk yang hampir mengenai matanya, menjambak rambutnya hingga beberapa helai rambutnya tercabut, bahkan air kotor dengan bau menjijikkan pun disiramkan ke tubuhnya.

Mereka semua benar-benar jahat. Namun, semua kejahatan itu dilandasi oleh seseorang. Uchiha Sasuke, sang Devil Prince.

Hinata menghela nafas berat, seraya memejamkan mata. Gadis itu berupaya menghilangkan rasa sesak yang masih terus bergerumul dalam dada.

 _Hinata, kau harus kuat, mereka tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding apa yang pernah kau alami. Bersabarlah! Kau pasti bisa_. Titahnya pada diri sendiri.

Namun, entah rasa sakit itu sudah terlalu berlebihan ia tampung ataukah kebencian perlahan bangkit dari dalam dirinya, Hinata tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa sesak yang ia rasa. Air matanya tetap mengucur dari mata almetish indahnya, menetes dan turut membasahi roknya yang sudah kotor.

Dan perasaan muak tiba-tiba muncul. Ia lelah terus menerima perlakuan semacam ini, Hinata tak kuat lagi untuk terus berpura-pura tegar, tetapi untuk memberontak pun ia tak punya nyali.

Setetes air mata lagi-lagi mengalir dari mata. Air mata yang mewakili perasaan putus asa, namun berusaha menguatkan hatinya yang rapuh.

Apa yang lebih buruk dari dibenci oleh orang yang tak pernah kita dekati sendiri?

...

 _Tap... Tap... Tap..._

Hinata tetap bergeming di tempatnya, merenung dan meratapi apa yang sudah terjadi. Ia yang terlaru larut dalam pikirannya tidak menyadari jika seseorang sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Bahkan ketika langkah kaki itu kian mendekat, Hinata tetap bergeming. Sampai pada saat orang itu duduk di sampingnya dan menepuk pundaknya barulah ia sadar jika di sana ia tak lagi sendiri.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang dengan nada khawatir yang kentara. Suara seorang laki-laki. Hinata tahu suara itu milik siapa, namun enggan untuk berbalik. Ia takut. Barangkali laki-laki itu bukan orang yang ia kenal dan mungkin saja laki-laki itu juga hanya ingin mengerjainya, lagi.

"Hinata?"

Hinata masih kekeh untuk tak berbalik. Ada rasa penasaran yang kian menelusuk namun perasaan takut lebih mendominasi. Hingga orang itu duduk di sampingnya, barulah Hinata mau berbalik.

"Na...Naruto-kun!" Hinata terpekik kala mengucapkan satu nama yang dirasanya terlalu mustahil untuk disapa. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, salah satu murid yang mendapatkan titel sebagai pangeran sekolah sekaligus sahabat dari dalang siksanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau juga ingin mengerjaiku?"

Sakit. Itu yang Hinata rasakan kala mengucapkan kalimat bernada pedas dengan sarkas kepada lelaki di sampingnya itu. Ia tahu, tak sekali pun Naruto pernah bersikap kasar padanya, bahkan laki-laki itu sendiri pun justru selalu ingin menolong Hinata, meski tak ada seorang pun yang tahu, kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak." Naruto terlihat menghela. Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Hinata, Naruto kembali bertanya, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" meski Naruto tahu, Hinata pasti akan ketakutan, mengingat ia siapa. Tapi, Naruto tetap bersih kukuh ingin menyapa sekaligus ingin tahu kondisi gadis itu.

Naruto tahu bahkan seluruh murid sekolah mereka juga tahu kalau dalang dari semua kekacauan yang dialami oleh Hinata adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Jadi, wajar saja kalau Hinata ketakutan setelah melihatnya berada dekat dengan dirinya.

Namun, diluar dugaan, Hinata malah mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Meski lemah, tapi, Naruto tetap lega setidaknya Hinata tidak berpikir buruk.

"Aku baik-baik saja." sahut Hinata. Entah kenapa perasaan takut yang ia rasa tak pernah mau berlama-lama kala Naruto berada dekat dengannya. Naruto seolah memberinya kekuatan, entah bagaimana caranya.

"Terima kasih."

"Mmm..."

Lalu hening. Tak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari bibir mereka, hanya desau angin yang berhembus menghilangkan senyap yang terbentuk di antara mereka. Hening yang tampak menenangkan dan menyenangkan.

Naruto menunggu Hinata untuk berbicara. Biasanya orang yang sedih ingin menumpahkan sesaknya dan membutuhkan orang lain yang bisa mendengarkannya.

Sementara Hinata, gadis itu sedang bergelung dalam pikirannya sendiri. Menarka-nerka sebenarnya kesalahan apa yang sudah ia lakukan hingga ia bisa bernasib seperti sekarang.

"Naruto-kun boleh aku bertanya?" suara Hinata lirih dan bergetar. Rasa sesaknya tiba-tiba ingin tersalurkan. Ia ingin menumpahkan seluruh emosi yang sedari tadi bergelung dalam benak. Air matanya bahkan sudah menggenang di pelupuk dan saling mendesak untuk mengalir, tapi Hinata tidak bisa. Gadis itu tetap bertahan pada ketegarannya. Tak ingin orang yang dia sukai melihatnya dalam keadaan lemah.

"Hm. Silahkan." Naruto menyandar di batang pohon yang digunakan Hinata untuk menangis, tak memedulikan jika bajunya yang putih bersih bakal kotor terkena sisa kotoran yang sudah menempel karena Hinata.

"Sebetulnya apa salahku? Kenapa Uchiha-san memperlakukanku seperti ini?" ujarnya lirih seraya terus menenggelamkan kepala di lekukan lutut da pahanya─ berupaya menyembunyikan perasaan sedih yang terus menggelayut hati.

Naruto bergeming. Ia terdiam beberapa saat─ tampak menyesal. "Maaf Hinata! Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, kenapa Teme melakukan itu padamu." dan Naruto merutuki diri sendiri karena merasa sudah gagal menjadi seorang sahabat. Seharusnya ia bisa menyadarkan atau setidaknya mencegah sahabatnya untuk berbuat jahat. Sayangnya, ia tak bisa. Ego seorang Uchiha terlalu tinggi dan apa pun yang mereka lakukan adalah benar.

Dan satu hal yang paling disesali oleh Naruto adalah, ia pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong Hinata. Hinata bukan siapa-siapanya dan ia pun tak mau dianggap sebagai pahlawan kesiangan dan menjadi musuh bagi sahabatnya.

"Jadi begitu."

"Maaf... Aku─"

"Ini bukan salahmu." cepat-cepat Hinata memotong ucapan Naruto. Ia tak ingin ada satu kalimat penyesalan yang meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu dan membuat hatinya tersengat rasa bersalah.

"Tapi, Hinata..."

Hinata menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Tidak apa-apa."

Lalu hening. Naruto dan Hinata tak lagi berbicara. Mereka sibuk dengan apa yang ada di benak mereka.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata memulai obrolan kembali setelah beberapa lama mereka terdiam.

"Ada apa?" Naruto menangapi, pandangannya sudah berpaling pada Hinata.

Hinata tampak ragu, ia berusaha memantapkan hati kemudian menatap Naruto dengan mata almetishnya yang berkaca, "Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" lalu kembali menundukkan kepala.

Sejujurnya, Hinata takut. Takut dengan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Mungkin ia akan mendapatkan tolakan atau kata-kata kasar. Tapi, tak apa. Entah kenapa ia ingin bertindak egois untuk saat ini.

"Apa itu Hinata?" Naruto bertanya sedikit antusias. Apapun yang diinginkan Hinata, ia akan berusaha untuk memberinya. Asal gadis itu bisa merasa sedikit nyaman dan mengurangi sedikit rasa sedih yang ia rasa.

Hinata melirik Naruto sekilas, ada kejut yang terpantul dari binar matanya. Ada lega yang tersalurkan lewat desah nafasnya. Ia tak menyangka Naruto mau mengindahkan permintaannya, tidak memarahinya atau memakinya karena sudah serakah.

Hinata memejamkan mata, lalu menghembuskan nafas sebelum menatap safir bening di hadapannya. "Bolehkah aku memelukmu? Hanya untuk sekali ini saja. Mungkin ini permintaanku yang egois, Namun bolehkah aku?" pintanya lirih. Terdengar keraguan saat Hinata mengucapkan kalimat itu. Entahlah, Ia sendiri pun tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba bibirnya menggumamkan kalimat itu pada Naruto. Padahal bukan itu yang ingin diucapkannya, ia hanya ingin sendiri dan tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun, termaksud Naruto. Ia ingin menangis di sini, tanpa ada orang yang melihat kelemahannya dan membuat Sasuke Uchiha bertambah senang.

Naruto bungkam. Tak ada kata-kata yang ia lontarkan sebagai jawaban. Namun, tubuhnya malah mengindahkan permintaan Hinata. Ia meraih kedua pundak Hinata, merengkuhnya lalu membawanya dalam dekapan laki-laki itu. Yah, Naruto dengan kesadaran penuh memeluk Hinata. Laki-laki itu bahkan tak peduli dengan pakaian Hinata yang kotor dan bau. Dalam pikirannya hanya satu, yaitu agar Hinata bisa merasa nyaman, tak lagi merasa sesak─ meski itu hanya beberapa menit.

Naruto benar-benar merasa kasihan pada Hinata. Ia sangat yakin kalau Hinata tak pernah melakukan satu kesalahan pun pada Sasuke, menyapa saja tak pernah apalagi berbicara. Lalu bagaimana bisa Hinata melakukan kesalahan fatal sampai sahabatnya itu berbuat demikan?

Naruto sering memperhatikan Hinata. Bagaimana Hinata berinteraksi di dalam kelas, bagaimana Hinata menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di perpustakaan atau bagaimana saat Hinata mengerjakan tugas jika diminta oleh teman kelasnya. Itu seperti kebiasaan yang tanpa sadar dia lakukan. Lalu di antara semua kebiasaan yang gadis itu lakukan, tak satu pun ada yang bisa membuat seseorang tersinggung. Jadi, kenapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal tak peduli pada sesuatu menaruh dendam pada gadis itu dan melampiaskannya dengan cara mem-bully-nya─ meski bukan dengan tangannya sendiri?

Hati Naruto meringis, tat kala serpihan-serpihan kenangan buruk Hinata satu-per satu menampakkan diri di dalam kepalanya. Ketika Hinata dimaki, ketika Hinata dibuangkan sampah, ketika Hinata dibuangkan air kotor dan sederet siksa yang gadis itu terima karena perbuatan sahabatnya.

Dan Naruto benar-benar muak dengan keadaan sekolahnya, ia benar-benar muak dengan kelakuan murid-murid sekolahnya, dan ia benar-benar muak dengan sahabatnya sendiri yang mencetuskan pem- _bully_ -an itu. Sayangnya, meski muak, Naruto tak memiliki rencana apa-apa untuk menghentikan itu.

Naruto menghela nafas, tanpa sadar malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Nanti, ia berjanji dalam hati. Akan tiba saatnya penderitaan Hinata akan hilang, dan untuk sekarang ia harus memikirkan rencananya.

Tapi, omong-omong, kenapa memeluk Hinata malah memunculkan satu perasaan nyaman? Terasa menyenangkan meski gadis itu bau. Dan terasa hangat meski baju mereka sudah basah. Niat awal ingin membantu Hinata agar sedikit lebih tenang, malah dirinyalah yang merasakan sebuah kenyamanan.

Sementara, Hinata yang di peluk seperti itu oleh orang yang sudah lama ia sukai merasakan sebuah kehangatan. Semua kesedihannya menguap entah kemana. Tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya, jika Naruto akan menerima permintaannya. Padahal ia sudah mempersiapkan batinnya kalau-kalau ia di tolak ataupun di maki. Namun, yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, Naruto malah memeluknya erat.

' _Naruto-kun, terima kasih untuk menjadi tempat sandaran, meski ini hanya sementara tapi kau sudah cukup menenangkanku dengan hangat dirimu. Kau bukan matahari pun cahaya, tapi kau bisa memberikan sinar pada langkahku._

' _Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi sosok laki-laki yang hadir dalam dinginnya duniaku, terima kasih karena sudah membantuku berlindung dari rinai hujan kepedihan. Kau membantuku tanpa peduli jika aku adalah orang yang dibenci oleh sahabatmu sendiri. Terima kasih..._

' _Dan maaf, jika aku sudah lancang menyukaimu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku. Kau adalah lelaki yang sudah lama kutunggu, lelaki yang sudah lama kuinginkan. Dan hari ini kau datang padaku dan menawarkan setitik cahaya mentari di balik gelapnya duniakui. Terima kasih._

' _Mulai dari sekarang aku tidak akan lagi mengasihani diriku, aku akan berusaha.'_ batinnya.

Hinata merasa nyaman dalam dekapan Naruto, kesedihan yang dia alami perlahan menguap menyisakan rasa bahagia yang menyeruak hingga ke relung hatinya. Perlahan kedua kelopak matanya tertutup, meresapi kebahagiaan singkatnya bersama dengan pemuda yang ia cintai. Hingga tanpa sadar dirinya sudah terlelap dalam dekapan pemuda itu.

"Hinata!" Naruto memanggil Hinata dengan nada yang lembut. Ia tak bisa terus berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Terlalu berbahaya untuk Hinata.

Tapi, tak ada jawaban yang didapatkan Naruto, Hinata tetap terdiam dalam posisinya seolah sedang meresapi kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

Lalu perlahan Naruto melepaskan dekapannya untuk melihat keadaan Hinata. Ternyata, gadis itu rupanya sudah terlelap. Mungkin karena lelah. Lelah dengan semua siksaan yang diterima fisik maupun batinnya. Ia kemudian menggendong Hinata dengan gaya _bridle style_ menuju UKS agar Hinata dapat beristirahat.

OoO

Sepanjang jalan banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Iri, kesal, benci, dilayangkan pada Hinata oleh sisiwi-siswi di sepanjang koridor. Bagaimana tidak, Hinata si gadis cupu, jelek, norak, dan orang yang selalu mereka _bully_ digendong oleh salah satu pangeran sekolah, seperti dalam sebuah kisah dongeng. Layaknya kisah putri tidur, di mana sang pangeran menggendong seorang putri cantik yang tengah tertidur dan membawanya ke dalam istana. Namun Hinata bukanlah seorang putri cantik itu, ia lebih tepat disamakan sebagai tokoh beast dalam dongeng si cantik dan si buruk rupa.

Setelah sampai di UKS Naruto membaringkan Hinata di ranjang lalu menyelimutinya. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk samping ranjang Hinata. Menjaga gadis itu kalau-kalau ada murid iseng yang ingin kembali mengerjai Hinata.

Tak ada guru yang biasanya menjaga UKS, hanya hening yang menyelingkupi ruangan itu. Di luar, para murid yang tadi menontonnya sudah kembali di kelas mereka masing-masing karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

Naruto menatap nanar Hinata. Raut penyesalan terpatri di wajahnya. Ia benar-benar ingin menolong gadis itu, tapi ia pun tidak tahu bagaimana menolongnya.

Naruto mengelus pipi Hinata sambil menyingkirkan anak rambut di pipi gadis itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa sudah dekat dengan gadis itu. Apa mungkin ini karena pelukan yang mereka lakukan tadi, batinnya, seraya terus memperhatikan wajah Hinata. Wajah yang selalu ditemani dengan kaca mata bulatnya yang besar sampai menutupi sepertiga wajahnya. Naruto penasaran, bagaimana jika ia melepas kaca mata Hinata, bagaimana rupa asli gadis itu tanpa kacamata?

Perlahan, Naruto mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kacamata milik Hinata. Jujur selama mereka sekelas, tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Hinata menanggalkan kaca matanya barang sedetik pun, bahkan saat di- _bully_ pun ia tak juga melepaskan kaca matanya untuk dibersihkan. Jadi, selagi ada kesempatan, ia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu.

Seperti baru melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya, Naruto tertegun melihat wajah asli Hinata tanpa kacamata. Dadanya berdesir, seperti ada hembusan hangat yang menerpa relung hatinya. Hinata benar-benar cantik, sangat cantik bahkan melebihi Sakura atau gadis di sekolahnya yang sudah di beri label cantik.

Andai semua orang melihat wajah Hinata seperti ini, dipastikan mereka akan menyesal sudah memperakukan Hinata seperti itu, bahkan akan berbalik memuja gadis itu.

Naruto terus mengelus pipi Hinata. Mengagumi setiap ukiran yang tercetak di wajah gadis itu. Dari mata hingga bibir gadis itu tak luput dari belaiannya.

Mata Hinata agak bengkak karena keseringan menangis. Walau demikian, mata itu masih terlihat indah. Saat ini mata Hinata masih tertutup, namun jika terbuka dipastikan akan ada suatu keindahan yang akan terpancar keluar dari mata itu. Hinata memiliki hidung yang mancung namun kecil, sangat cocok di wajahnya. Hinata juga memiliki bibir kecil dan berwarna merah muda walau tanpa di poles oleh pemerah bibir dan sangat menggoda untuk dikecup.

Tangan Naruto terus saja membelai bibir Hinata. Teksturnya lembut, sangat pas jika disandangkan dengan bibirnya. Dan tanpa sadar wajah Naruto sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah Hinata.

Naruto tersentak kala kesadaran menghampirinya. Cepat-cepat ia mengangkat kepalanya, tak ingin meneruskan kegiatannya.

Namun, dasarnya manusia memiliki rasa penasaran, Naruto malah ingin merasakan bagaimana rasa bibir Hinata. Ia kemudian kembali menundukkan kepalanya agar semakin dekat dengan wajah Hinata.

Satu kecupan tepat mendarat di bibir mungil Hinata. Namun, laki-laki itu belum merasa puas. Ia pun mengecupnya lagi namun bukan sekali, tetapi berkali-kali.

...

Dalam kisah putri tidur, sang putri yang dikutuk oleh nenek sihir terbangun karena kecupan dari cinta sejatinya, yaitu dari pangeran yang bersusah payah menembus parit dan istana yang dijaga ketat oleh nenek sihir.

Tapi, dalam mimpi Hinata sosok pangeran itu malah terlihat sangat familiar, ia sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Tapi anehnya, kecupan itu tampak nyata ia rasa, seolah itu sungguhan, seolah Naruto memang tengah mengecupnya.

Perlahan kelopak mata Hinata bergerak. Hanya berselang beberapa detik, iris itu menampakkan sinarnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata masih bergeming, ia masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Sampai ketika ia mendapati seorang laki-laki tengah memberikan kecupan-kecupan pada bibirnya, ia pun sadar. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Satu sentakan keras ia layangkan pada laki-laki itu hingga membuat dirinya terjengkang lalu jatuh ke belakang.

"Si... siapa─ Naruto-kun?"

...

Berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya, Naruto mencari kata yang tepat untuk menyamarkan kesalahannya. "A..Ah... Hime kau... kau sudah bangun. Syukurlah. Ternyata dongeng itu benar yah, jika sang pangeran mencium sang putri yang tengah tertidur, maka putri tersebut akan terbangun." Kilah Naruto, suaranya agak bergetar.

"Na...Naruto-kun, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menciumku?" Hinata tergugu. Rasa sesak yang ia rasakan tadi entah menguap ke mana. Hanya rasa senang yang perlahan membuncah dari hatinya yang sekarang ia rasakan.

Tidak peduli pada kenyataan yang tersuguhkan di hadapannya. Tidak peduli jika Naruto sudah mencuri ciuman darinya. Tidak peduli jika Naruto sudah melakukan satu bentuk pelecehan, Hinata tetap merasa senang. Yang jelas ciuman pertamanya sudah diambil oleh Naruto, laki-laki yang sudah menempati sebagian dari hatinya.

Naruto diam, menyimak kata-kata Hinata. Kenapa Hinata tahu, kalau ia adalah Naruto? Bukankah Mata Hinata rabun?

"Loh... Hinata kau bisa melihatku? Ku pikir matamu rabun..."

Kening Hinata bertaut, ia bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto. "A..apa maks─" Hinata tak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika ia meraba wajahnya. Ia tercengang ketika dirasanya kacamata yang selalu bertengger di wajahnya telah tiada. "A...ano... I..itu karena suara Naruto-kun." Jawabnya asal.

Perasaannya jadi tidak karuan, ia benar-benar gugup mengetahui Naruto telah melihat wajahnya. Dan lagi, sebenarnya Hinata memiliki mata yang normal, ia memakai kacamata itu karena sebuah alasan.

Naruto mengangguk dan menerima begitu saja alasan Hinata tanpa menaruh curiga. Ia tak bisa berfikir karena wajah Hinata. Terlalu mempesona untuk diabaikan. "Oh... Tapi, Hinata kenapa kau memakai kacamata sebesar itu? Padahal banyak kacamata yang lebih kecil kan? Sayang sekali kalau wajah cantikmu itu harus kau sembunyikan."

"I... itu..." mata Hinata menjelajah, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa pada Laki-laki itu. "A... aku tak punya uang untuk membeli kacamata."

"Kau mau aku membelikanmu kacamata?"

"Ti...tidak usah. Terima kasih. Kau sudah baik padaku."

"Ya sudah."

...

Di sisi lain, tanpa Naruto dan Hinata sadari, sedari tadi seseorang tengah mengintip kegiatan mereka dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit terbaca. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, orang yang selalu menyiksa Hinata.

Laki-laki itu mengepalkan tangannya karena menahan emosi. Ia kemudian segera menjauh dari tempat itu karena tak ingin ada orang lain yang melihatnya. Apalagi dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang sekarang.

Dan tanpa ia ketahui, seseorang juga tangah melihatnya dengan perasaan sedih. Ia kemudian berlari sambil menitikkan air mata.

TBC


	3. Sedikit Harapan Di Balik Kesedihan

Cerita ini sudah dipindahkan di akun mickey yang lain. Kalau mau baca silahkan ke aplikasi Mangatoon dengan judul sama, atau cari akun Mickey139


End file.
